Thalia's story
by SkinsFan2106
Summary: This story is set before The hunger games PJO style. Thalia is in a tight spot until she meet Luke. While the two live in New York they fall in love. Thalia struggles with her own past and Luke tries to help Will it last or fall.
1. Chapter 1 meeting Luke

**Hello Reader, writers, and Thuke shippers. This is my first Thalia and Luke story. I hope you guys love it.**

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**Gotta be somebody by ****Nickleback**

**Pieces by Red**

**You and Me by Lifehouse**

**La la by The cab**

**The only exception by Paramore**

* * *

**Portals:**

**Kaya Scodelario as Thalia**

**Jake Abel as Luke **

* * *

Thalia's POV

My life was always set to be horrible. My mom didn't care, my brother went missing, and my dad is Zeus. Yeah, the Zeus. The Greek god Zeus.I ran away when I was twelve and am now 16. I've been running ever since and am currently living in Denver. I work at a club as a waitress. I'm Thalia Grace. I have short dark brown hair, a light patch of freckles, and blue eyes.

I was dressed in a blue ripped top, a black skirt, ankle biker boots, leggings, and dark makeup. I was serving drinks to customers when he entered. A boy Two years older then me entered. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore a black button down shirt, tattered jeans and sneakers. I couldn't help but stare at him. I walked towards him as he sat a a table. I handed him a menu.

"Hi' I greeted

"Hello" He greeted back

He was handsome. He had unforgettable blue eyes.

"Sweetheart aren't you a little too young to work here" he smirked

"My name isn't sweetheart" I replied

"Then?"

"My name is-"

"Thalia!" a voice yelled behind me

It was my boss.

"Yes?!" I said to him

"Fill in for Ruby on stage, will you. Make yourself useful" he bossed

I hated that job. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not going on stage! I will not be your tiny dancer like Ruby! I quit!" I splash a drink in his face and walked out.

I grabbed my jacket and left.

I walked into the ally, smoking a cigarette. All of a sudden the boy from the club was in front of me.

"Hi, Thalia" He greeted

"Hi" I said shyly

"I'm Luke, son of Hermes"

"I'm Thalia, Daughter of Zeus"

He gave me a dazzling smile. I offered him a cigarette but he refused. We sat a bench near a bus stop and talk. Luke told me about his life. About his childhood, his mother and I told him about me. We said good bye and went in separate directions.

* * *

I woke up in my shabby apartment and got dressed. I dressed in a long white tank top that had designs of the Beatles on it , jeans, and grey converse shoes. I brushed out my hair and put on a little makeup. I went to a cafe and got some breakfast. When I was drinking my coffee Luke entered. He sat across from me.

"Fancy seeing you here stranger" I greeted

He laughed at my greeting

"Do you always wear grunge?" Luke asked

"Why is it bad?" I asked

"No it's fine"

"I like the style. It expresses my personality"

"Which is dark and depressing"

I gave him a playful smack and we laughed. We sat there until the shop close. We talked until the sun set. Being with Luke was comfortable. I ate dinner with him one night

"I'm going to New York tomorrow" Luke said

"Can I come?" I asked

"Why?"

"I want to see New York"

I gave him my address and he agreed to pick me up. This was the beginning of something great between us.

**Like it? Write a review I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 New home

**Hello Reader, writers, and Thuke shippers. This story may not get updated as quick because I'm also finishing up my hunger games PJO style story. I hope you all don't hate me for this. On with the story!**

**Songs I'm listing to:**

**Signs by bloc party**

**Boulevard of broken dream/Wonderwall by Green day and Oasis**

**Everybody talks by Neon Trees**

**Heart of stone by Iko**

**Over the love by Florence and the Machine**

**Down goes another one by Mcfly **

* * *

Luke's POV

I picked Thalia up in front of her apartment. She was dressed in a red flannel shirt that was unbuttoned over a white t-shirt with grey rock designs, ripped sandblast jeans, and black leather boots. She carried a leather jacket and two bags of luggage. She only wore eyeliner, mascara, and a little lip gloss. My heart stopped when I saw her. I probably staring at her slack jawed because when she got in the car she smirked and said

"Close your mouth. You'll catch a fly's nest"

"Sorry" I replied

I started the car and we were off. Thalia cranked up the radio and sang to every song. I could just imagine her on stage at a rock concert singing to the song. She dance and rocked out. I couldn't help but laugh. She laughed and began to swing her head like a head basher. When the song ended she took out a cigarette and lit one.

"You shouldn't do that it's bad for you" I replied

"It's never bothered you before" she smirked

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize. Have one"

"You sure?"

"Yeah go ahead"

I took a cigarette and Thalia lit it for me. I happily smoked the cigarette. Thalia smiled and watched me. When we finished we rolled down our windows and threw the cigarette out the window.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" she smirked

"I needed a smoke"

"Why?"

"It clears my head"

"Don't get to comfortable, I'm thinking about quitting"

"Yeah right"

"I'm serious"

"Sorry it's just hard to believe"

"Why?"

"You smoke all the time"

"I do not"

"Do too"

"Whatever"

* * *

Thalia slept while I drove. She looked younger when she slept. Her face and body seemed to glow with youth. Her eyes would glow in the night. It was breathtaking. Thalia woke up and smiled when she saw my sweatshirt on her.

"Nice try Romeo" She giggled

"You looked cold. I was being friendly" I scoffed

"More like flirty"

"Yeah right"

"So, you don't find me attractive at all"

"You are attractive. Thalia I've known you for two weeks"

"And were friends. I've never made a friend that fast"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why so shocked?"

"You're a great outgoing person"

"Your not so bad yourself, Romeo"

"Anyway we'll be in New York in a few more hours."

"Thanks for the update"

"No problem"

Thalia smiled and gave me a wink. Her eyes glowed even more

* * *

Thalia took the wheel from me at our last stop. She drove the car with a huge smile on her face. Thalia seemed to look beautiful whenever she smiled which was almost all the time.

"Well, I guess when we're in New York we'll say goodbye?" Thalia sighed

"Maybe not. If you want we could live together" I suggested

"Well, If you insist Romeo"

"Quit calling me Romeo"

"Your the one who's flirting"

After a brief silence we laughed. Before I knew it we were in New York. We explored it like a deserted island. We saw the Empire State building and looked around apartments. Nothing was good until we met Fabian.

Fabian was about my age and worked two jobs. He worked at a butcher shop and as a carpenter. He insisted on building us a cabin in the woods for free. The cabin took only a week to build. It was small. It had a beautiful living room with a sofa, fire place and a TV. The kitchen wasn't great but it worked. We only had one bathroom that was only enough room for one person. Then we had only one bedroom. It was cozy with a fire place a nightstand, a bookshelf, wicker rocking chairs and a king size bed with burgundy comforters.

"This is our home"I said when Thalia and I first entered

"I'll sleep on the couch. You take the bed"she said with a sigh

"But-"

"It's fine Luke. I don't mind"

This was our friendship. Little did I know it be something more.

**Like it? write a review**


	3. Chapter 3 The game

**Hello Reader, writers, and Thuke shippers. Well I hope you guys love this chapter.**

* * *

**Songs I'm listing to:**

**Set fire to the third bar by Snow patrol**

**Life after you by Daughtry **

**Gotta be somebody by Nickleback**

**Coming home by Skylar Grey **

**Airplanes by Haley Williams and B.O.B**

**Hazy by Rosi Golan **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Thalia's POV

For two months Luke and I lived together. He was nice to talk to because that's what we did most of the time. I quit my smoking habit so we both stop smoking. One morning Luke had some news to share. We were eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Thalia, would you like to go to a baseball game?" Luke asked while I was eating my toast

"No" I answered

"Why?"

"I've never watched baseball"

"So, you've been on a movie set, gone to Rome, but you've never watched a baseball game"

"Correct"

"Well, that starts today. Come it'll be fun. I promise"

He gave me a sly smile and held out his hand. I bit my lip.

"Fine. I'll go with you to the stupid game" I sighed

"Great" Luke smirked "I'll meet you outside in five minutes"

* * *

Luke drove us to the stadium. I dressed in a navy blue v-neck under a sports jacket, jeans, grey converse shoes, and a Yankees hats i borrowed from Luke's closet. When we got to the stadium Luke bought us some food and got us some seats.

"This stadium is a bit crowded" I replied

"You'd be surprised how many baseball fans there are" Luke smiled

When the game started I was drawn in. I got the point of the game and begun to enjoy it. Luke seemed to enjoy the fact I was having fun.

"Hey!" said a man to Luke "Tell your girlfriend to shut up!"

I turned to the man and gave him a smile. I put my index and middle finger in my mouth, removed my index, and shoved my middle finger in the mans face. The mans face turned red and he charged at me and Luke.

"Run!" I screamed

Luke and I ran to the parking lot and drove away.

* * *

Luke and I were laughing when we got home. We sat on the sofa and continued to laugh

"Thalia, you're a riot!" he laughed

"Well, i try" I giggled

"This is so going to be in my journal"

"Journal?"

"Yeah, I write in it sometimes"

"So it's a diary"

"Journal"

"Diary"

"Journal"

"Dairy"

Luke cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back surprised. My hands wanted to go through his hair, but I was frozen. Luke 's tongue slipped in my mouth and he pulled me closer. He kissed me two more times then moved away.

"I'm sorry" Luke whispered

"Luke-" I whispered

Luke walked to his room and slammed the door. After that day we didn't talk to each other. I would stay in a different room then him. One day he spoke to me, but I didn't say anything because that was the day I stopped talking.

* * *

**Like it post a review**


	4. Chapter 4 Forgiveness

**Hello Reader, writers, and Thuke shippers. Sorry if i haven't been updating. I'm writing a book and I'm trying to get it published. Wish me luck! Let's see what our couple is up to.**

* * *

**Songs i'm listing to:**

**Say when by the Fray**

**I'm in here by Sia**

**Broken by Seether**

**This is war by 30 seconds to mars**

******Drove through a ghost to get here by 65 days of static**

**You're Beautiful by Chester See**

**Everything by Chester See**

**Turning Page by Sleeping at last**

**On with the story **

* * *

Thalia's POV

Luke tried getting me to talk to him, but I wouldn't. When I tried talking to him he ignored me. I didn't necessarily appreciate that. He was impatient with this, but I wasn't going the cave in. One morning he dragged me in the laundry room and sat me down on some creates.

"Thalia, can you just say something to me?. I'm tired of this silent shit!" he pleaded

"Fuck off" I said with a smile. My smile faded.

"Thalia, why were you ignoring me?"

"Why did you run off like a scared little girl?!"

"Scared?!"

"I want to talk it out, but you avoided me!"

"Don't pin this all on me!"

"You can't change what's already happened!"

"I'm not-"

"That's exactly what your doing!"

"Why do you care?!"

I covered my ears and tried to block him out

"Go. Leave" I said calmly

"I'm sorry I can't do that" he replied

I couldn't take it anymore. He drove me insane. I stood up and pinned him to the wall. He stared at me wide eyed. I don't know what made me do this, but I kissed him. My body was no longer frozen. I pushed him back when unsuccessfully tried pushing me away. My hands knotted in his hair an pulled him closer to me. I finally stopped and stared at him.

"Think about that" I hissed before leaving

I walk to the bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I search frantically until I find the bottle of whiskey. I take off the cap and gulp half it down. When I couldn't stand it I spit it out. I sobbed horribly. I wanted to curl up in a ball and hide myself. I want someone to save me before i lost it again. This couldn't happen to me again. The pills would make it worse. I had to fight them again.

* * *

Luke's POV

I found Thalia asleep when i went to check on her. I clean up the messed she made. I was sweeping the broken pieces of a whiskey bottle when she woke up.

"Luke?" she said tiredly

"Hey you woke up" I replied

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting"

"It's fine. To be honest it was partially my fault"

"I'll clean up"

"Okay I'm going to the store"

"Okay, i'll be here. See you"

"See you"

* * *

Thalia's POV

I cleaned up the cabin as much as I could. I was cleaning under the bed when I hit my head against the nightstand.

"Fuck" I muttered

I found Luke's journal on the floor. I picked it up and looked through it. It was mostly drawings and diary entries, but one page caught my attention. One two pages the words were continuously written

'I love her. I love her. I love her.'

He meant me. He must have. I saw by the date that it was written yesterday. I turned around and saw Luke in the doorway. This couldn't be any worse.

* * *

**Like it. I will try my hardest to post the new chapter ASAP! If you want to know about my book you guys can private messege me or write a reveiw**


	5. Chapter 5 Love

**Hello Reader, writers, and Thuke shippers. I hope you all love this Chapter. **

* * *

**Songs for this chapter:**

**It is what it is by Lifehouse**

**Turning page by Sleeping at last**

**Loneliest girl in the world by Cary Brothers**

**Perfect by Pink**

**Set fire to the third bar by Snow Patrol **

**Broken by Seether**

**Never too late by Three day Grace **

* * *

Thalia's POV

_I found Luke's journal on the floor. I picked it up and looked through it. It was mostly drawings and diary entries, but one page caught my attention. One two pages the words were continuously written_

_'I love her. I love her. I love her.'_

_He meant me. He must have. I saw by the date that it was written yesterday. I turned around and saw Luke in the doorway. This couldn't be any worse._

* * *

I froze when I saw Luke. He stepped in to the room and crossed his arms. I held my breathe when he turned white as a ghost

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked

I wanted to say _'I live here'_ or _'This is my room too',_ but I didn't

"I was cleaning when I picked up your book" I replied as i sat down on the bed

"So you insisted on reading it"

"So. You love me"

"Who said i-"

"Don't lie! It was written in your journal! And unless you've been living with some other girl you obviously mean me! Don't lie to me Luke!"

"I'm leaving"

"Don't do that!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you"

Luke grabbed my face and kissed me. I fell on my back and kissed him back. My hands made way to the edge of his shirt. I yanked it off as he pulled away.

"Thalia I.."

"It's okay. I want you to quit talking. You'll ruin it."

He stopped talking. I closed my eyes and waited for his response. He picked me up and shoved me down on the bed. I grabbed his hand when he reached out to grab my shirt. My eyes flew open.

"What are we even doing?" I asked

"Well-" he begun, but I held my hand up because i wanted to think this through first

I sat there and thought while he waited impatiently. I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Luke, I can't-" I stopped. I couldn't hurt him

"Thalia, we kind of just admitted we loved each other" he mused

"Yeah, and?"

"And I thought...that...maybe..."

"Oh, um..."

This was more complicated now.

* * *

I sat on the sofa while Luke took a nap. I wasn't thinking. I walked to his room. I felt like my body was acting without my brain. I sat next him. He looked peaceful when he slept. I stroke his face gently. He woke and gasped startled. He smiled when he saw me

"What's up?" he asked

"Hit me" I blurted out

"What?"

"Hit me. Just once. I want to feel something"

He nodded

"Ready? go" I whispered

We kissed. Once. Twice. Three times. I felt my shirt tear open. The delicate fabric was gone in a minute. His lips moved to the corner of my mouth and to my cheek. I found the edge of his shirt and removed it. No matter how much we moved his lips never left my skin. I was letting all the feelings in my heart pour out. It scared me to death. We were stripped out of our clothes and fought. We fought for dominance. We fought over the time to show each other how much we love one another. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer.

The rain pour down like my feelings. I grew up with no love or knowledge of what it felt like. I felt excited when I first felt it. I soon felt pain. He wasn't hurting me. He was just inside. I held him as I sobbed. He continued to apologize, but I smiled and told him I was okay. When we finished I layed on top of him as he held me. He stole my heart.

"When did you first fall in love with me?" I asked

"The first day we met" he answered

"Why?"

"You were enchanting. You we're funny and brave. I liked it when you cursed. It made me smile"

"I've never been enchanting"

"You've always been-"

"What?"

He got up and started getting dressed

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Get dressed" he hissed

"Why?"

"We need to leave"

"Why?"

"I ran into Fabian earlier and he told me we had to go to a place called 'Camp half-blood'. Get dressed"

I nodded and pulled on a random shirt and jeans. Fabian arrived when I was pulling on my leather jacket. I got my things and we drove to our new home. That's when trouble struck.

**Like it? Write a review**


	6. Chapter 6 Fate

**Hello Reader, writers, and Thuke shippers. I hope you all love this Chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been busy. I really hope everyone who reviews and favorites me still read and aren't mad at me.**

* * *

**Songs for I'm listening to:**

**Haunted by Evanescence**

**Never too late by Three Day Grace**

**I hate everything abou you by Three day Grace**

**Set fire to the third bar by Snow patrol **

**Innocent by Taylor Swift**

**Shattered by Trading ****Yesterday**

**On with the Story!**

* * *

Thalia's POV

Fabian was driving fast as he could. It wasn't enough. We jumped out of the car when we were near the hill. I ran as fast as I could, but then the furies came out of now where.

"Daughter of Zeus" one of the hissed

I tapped on my sliver charm bracelet and it turned into a shield. I got out my dagger and tried to be brave. I've never been this scared in my life. Luke and Fabian got out their weapons as well.

"Get back!" I yelled at the furies when I tried hitting them with my shield

"A brave one, but not a strong heart" one said

"Indeed" Said another

"What do you know about my heart?!" I hissed

"Now!" Fabian Yelled

We lunged at them. We got past them, but we didn't kill them. I couldn't let them hurt Fabian or Luke. I had to give myself to them. I had to save Luke. I had to.

"GO!" I told them

"I'm not leaving you" Luke hissed

"We all have to make sacrifices. I'm say goodbye. I have to"

"Thalia-"

I gave him one last kiss before saying

"I love you"

"I'll always will" Luke whispered

I let him go and ran to the furies.

"Hey! Old hags! Fight me!" I screamed raising my shield

They lunged at me. I was out numbered. They clawed at my skin. Fire burned my veins. I screamed in pain. One wrapped her talons around my neck and threw me against a tree. Blood gushed out of my forehead. I felt my eyes close and at that moment I was a pine tree.

* * *

Luke's POV

Thalia was gone. All that replaced her was a pine tree. I had to stay at camp. I had to do that for Thalia. She would want me too. Everyone tried being supportive and sympathetic, but I didn't want them to be like that. I just wanted to be alone

Fabian came into my room one day at sat me down to have a talk.

"You have to get out of here" He replied

"I'm fine where I am" I reassured

"Not your not. You don't even go outside anymore"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"We can go on a road trip"

"What? Do you want you wan to hop in the family truckster and pop on down to wally world? No thanks"

"I'm just trying to help"

"I don't need any help. I'm fine"

"Luke-"

"Just go"

"But-"

"Go!"

He left me alone after that. I wasn't leaving Thalia. Not now.

* * *

Thalia's POV

Air filled my lungs. I opened my eyes and saw the sky. I was alive. I was no longer a tree. Only one word swirled in my head for day. _Luke. _I had to find him now.

* * *

**Like it? write a review**


	7. Chapter 7 Thalia is back

**Hello Reader, writers, and Thuke shippers. I hope you all love this Chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I had to go on vacation and my computer needed to get fixed. I hope you all still read and write reviews.**

* * *

**Songs I'm listening to:**

**Loneliest girl in the world by Cary Brothers**

**Castle walls by Christina Aguilera**

**Crawl by Superchick**

**Beauty from pain by Superchick**

**Blue lips By Regina Spektor**

**The Harold song by Kesha **

**Drops of Juniper by Train**

**On with the story **

* * *

**PORTALS:**

**Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase (portrayed with brown hair. Sorry!)**

**Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson**

**Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter**

* * *

Thalia's POV

I was immanently greeted by a browned hair and blue eyed girl. She looked two years younger than me. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and her eyes sparkled with curiosity. She gave me a smile. I liked her.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth. Daughter of Athena" she greeted

"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus" I said with a smile

"We've been Expecting you"

"You have?"

"Yes, Luke talks about you"

"Luke?! Where is he?!"

"At the dining pavilion. I'll take you there"

While we walked Annabeth told me about the camp and picked the leaves out of my hair. When the leaves were out she swiftly braided my hair with sliver. I changed into a sliver dress, ankle boots and I sling a quiver of arrow over my shoulder along with a bow in my hand. We reached the dining pavilion and all eyes were on me. Luke stumbled in front of me. Tears filled my eyes.

"Your a hunter of Artemis?" he asked

"Was! I was a hunter!" I shot back

"You broke the oath!"

"That was twenty years years ago"

"Your immortal! What else don't I know about you?!"

"I didn't think it was important!"

"Oh that's a load of crap!"

"I broke the oath for you! I risked my life for you! I was fine before you and now I'm FUCKING PATHETIC!"

I walked away and was grabbed by Fabian. He dragged me and Luke into an abandon cabin and locked the door. Tears fell down my cheeks. It was just me and him in this cabin.

"I love you" I whisper to him

"I know" he replies

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Then hold me"

Luke wraps his arms around me and I do the same. I sob horribly into his chest. Our eyes lock. He kisses me forcefully. I gasp softly. My hands find my shirt and I yank it off slowly. I missed him so much. I missed this. I had him.

* * *

I listen to his heartbeat while we sleep. He holds me closer to him. We wake to the sound of pounding on the door. We get dressed and I open the door at the door was Artemis.

"Now you found me, you shouldn't have" I hiss

"You betrayed me" she hissed back

"Yeah well join the club. It hurts, doesn't it?"

"I should punish you, But I won't. I'll give you a choice. You can rejoin the hunters. If you don't your immortality will die. You will turn seventeen on your birthday if you do not return"

I nod and slam the door in her face.

* * *

One afternoon I was signed back to the hunter of Artemis. I was mad. Luke insisted I go back. How could he?

"I don't want to go back!" I screamed

"Thalia, the hunters will take care of you. They'll keep you safe." Luke said calmly

"They brought the demons upon me"

"What?"

I held out some white pills. They were suppose to help me.

"Your sick?"

"Yes, they gave me these"

"Thalia-"

"Ever since you found me I can't fight them. I used to but, now I've gone weak. Pleas don't let me go back. Please"

Luke wrapped me in a hug. He wasn't letting me got not now not ever.

* * *

**Like it? write a review!**


	8. Chapter 8 change

**Hello Reader, writers, and Thuke shippers. I hope you all love this Chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. School had just started for me, my computer needs to be fixed and etc. If any of you are Skins and Percy Jackson fans check out my new Fanfiction called Skins it. Sadly this fanfic is ending soon, but if you want to read what happens to Thalia next check out my Hunger games PJO style if you haven't done so yet. I'll also be doing Catching fire soon.**

* * *

**Songs I'm Listening to:**

**Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey **

**You found me by the Fray**

**Lose yourself by Eminem**

**Smother By Daughter **

**Breathe me by Sia**

**On with the story **

* * *

Thalia's POV

I told Artemis I wasn't rejoining the hunters again. The only thing she said was

"You can return if that man breaks your heart"

I just rolled my eyes and said I'll take it into consideration. In the months that pasted Luke and I settled down. I discovered I was pregnant one day, but I had a miscarriage. Luke and I were heartbroken, but we decided that we'd try again in a year or two. Luke was acting weird for a while . It all stared one day at dinner.

"I wonder if Olympus is amazing" I replied

"You want to meet the gods?" he asked surprised

"Yeah, I want to thank my dad for saving me"

"Well, I don't"

"Why?"

"They won't be interesting"

"How do you know?"

"Because all gods are the same: Selfish. They only care about themselves"

"You've met your dad?"

"My dad's a jerk. I never met him"

"Oh"

That one conversation started it all.

* * *

Luke acted more and more strange. He kept breaking me slowly.

"This is your fault" he hissed when he came home from work

"What?" I asked puzzled

"You betrayed me. All of us"

"I don't-"

"I have no choice after what you did"

Tears flooded my eyes. Why was he saying these things?

"We were together, we were happy, and now you betrayed me"

"I'm sorry" I cried

He saw I was crying and his face softened

"Hey, I'm sorry" he replied

I lost it. I broke down. It happened again

"You think it's easy?! I lost my brother! My mother never gave a shit about me! I had to work in drug dealing and other thing when I was ten! Ten! I wanna remember! I'm not scared! I'm not scared! I'm not scared! I'm not s_cared_!"

Luke ran toward me and gave me a hug. At that moment we knew. Kronos was taking over him.

* * *

**Like it write a review!**


	9. Chapter 9 It all comes down to this

**Hello Reader, writers, and Thuke shippers. I hope you all love this Chapter. I'm sorry to say that this is the final chapter of this story, but don't worry. You can read more about Thuke in The hunger games PJO style.**

* * *

**Songs I'm listening to**

**Smother by Daughter **

**The mess I've made by Parachute**

**Collide by Howie day**

**To fee alive by IAMEVE (Thalia's theme)**

* * *

**Percy: Why doesn't Skinsfan2106 have Skins it posted anymore**

**Annabeth: Relax Seaweed Brain. There's probably an explanation**

**Me: There is! I'm re-writing Skins it and making it better! It'll be up soon so if any of my viewers love skins and Percy Jackson please check it out. (Arry the Banana I'm talking to you!) Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Thalia's POV.

"Wow, Thalia your hair looks great" said Annabeth

"Thank you" I smiled

I cut my hair in a pixie cut and it was done in untidy spikes. I had just gotten out of the hospital. I needed a fresh start, but Luke wasn't getting better. He only had outbursts on me. We hung out with Percy, Annabeth, and Fabian most of the time and they never saw his outburst. Fabian had a talk with me about it.

"Thalia, do you know what's wrong with Luke?" he asked

"Yes" I answered

"Do you love him?"

"Yes"

"I had a talk with him and he might need to go away for a while to fight Kronos"

"He can't!"

"He needs to fight him or else he might be destroyed"

I didn't want Luke to leave but I wanted him to be normal again. We've come so far.

* * *

I rest in the warm sun in a big field after my talk with Fabian. Luke found me and pulled me up.

"I've made up my mind." He said

"Luke, I thought you said you wouldn't"I whined

"I have to keep you safe"

"I can keep myself safe"

"Thalia, you cut your hair!"

My hair was now pixie cut and done up in untidy spikes.

"This is about my hair!?" I hissed

"No, This is about your safety"

"I thought you loved me"

"I do"

"Obviously not"

"Please Thalia. Understand"

"I just love you. I want a life with you. I want to die in my grave with you."

"I love you too. And that's why I'm doing this"

He gave me a kiss, then left. I feel down crying.

* * *

When Luke left I went into depression. Everyone tried to break me out of it but it didn't work. I missed Luke too much. A few weeks after I got a letter from him. It read.

_**Dear Thalia,**_

_**I'm sorry that I left.**_  
_**I really love you and I promise to come back.**_  
_**For now I need you to be happy for me.**_  
_**Go to the hunters. They'll take care of you.**_  
_**Until I get better, I need you to be happy.**_  
_**I miss everything about you. I want to**_  
_**hold you again. I promise to come back.**_  
_**I love you.**_

_**-Luke.**_

Taped to the letter was a sliver locket in the shaped of a heart. Inside the locket was a picture of me and Luke. I put on the locket and from this day I've never taken it off.

* * *

_~Four months Later~ _

I went to a cafe in Manhattan for some coffee. Luke still hadn't returned, but it didn't matter anymore. Demons had taken over the world and now we lived in districts. The hunger games was coming soon. I was now 17. A boy my age approached me. He had dark hair, tanned skin, and dark soulless eyes. With him was a young blonde haired girl. She seem fascinated with my hair style. My hair had gotten longer. I was now three inches below my chin.

"Hello" I greeted with no smile

"Hi" said the boy

"Do you need anything?" I asked

"Not really. No"

"Whats your name?"

"I'm AJ and this is Bella. What about you?"

"I'm Thalia. Daughter of Zeus" I said with a smile

* * *

**The end! To know more read my hunger games trilogy. I want to give shout outs to:**

**Arry the Banana**

**Kendrix D. Brandon**

**ThaliaDaphneJackson12**

**Goddess97**

**Thanks for being awesome viewers and reviews**


End file.
